The administration of the Cancer Center plays an essential role in maintaining operational efficiency within CCSG guidelines. In particular, the administration supports Cancer Center leadership in order to carry out the following functions: Administrative support and coordination for planning, evaluation, and overall management of the Cancer Center Communication with NCI and implementation of NCI policies and requests Central administration and management of resources and services Coordination of membership appointment, review, and communications Management of meetings, including scheduling, documenting, and follow-on actions Maintenance of Cancer Center records Management of CCSG finances, including CCSG developmental and planning funds Operational management and supervision of Shared Facilities and common equipment Laboratory space management Cancer Center administration must work closely with Institute administration to ensure adequate provision of services to meet Cancer Center needs and to adequately carry out the business of the Cancer Center in accordance with sound financial and federal compliance guidelines. CCSG support is requested for a portion of the salaries of the three associate directors who provide general administrative management, and CCSG financial management and oversight of the Shared Facilities.